Ever Ever After
by GalaMD
Summary: Érase una vez una princesa alemana, sin doctorado ni suerte en el amor. Cuando se encuentra en peligro mortal, ¿conseguirá salvarla su Príncipe Azul? DOCTOR'S DIARY. S2. GRETCHEN/SORPRESA
1. Marc

_[N/A: Beware! Doctor's Diary ff! con spoilers/AU para el 2x04 :S no sé si la estás viendo a ritmo de Cosmo BUT – Y OJO XD que aquí presumo que vas a seguir viéndola LOL – si no, aquí tienes ff para cuando te pongas al día. :D? im such a loser xD. Título de la canción principal de la OST de "Enchanted" by Carrie Underwood]_

**Ever Ever After**

_I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you_

**(**_**Fairytale of New York**_** – The Pogues)**

**Marc.**

Érase una vez una princesa alemana llamada Gretchen. De las de cabellos de hilo de oro trenzado y boca de fresa. Bueno, no se trataba de una princesa exactamente. Pero le gustaba cantar Cindy Lauper a pleno pulmón y los calentadores para las actuaciones musicales (públicas o privadas) habían sido rosas, a juego con el cobertor y las cortinas de su habitación. Eso tenía que contar para algo en el ranking del principado. Hija de un médico importante (jefe de planta, de servicio, de la guardia…etcétera) y una enfermera de las de antes. Bien posicionados a la par que modestos. Y ella había sido la primogénita mimada, criada entre algodones, Nutella y plata.

La cuestión es que siempre se había imaginado siendo capaz de conquistar a Marc Meier, de quitarle de los ojazos azules la venda de superficialidad y frivolidad para que reconociera en ella su alma gemela. Tenía fe en que el Bello pudiera amar a la Bestia tras comprobar cómo sus, ¡_oh, múltiples encantos! _eclipsaban las carencias de su físico o de su carácter. Así, había pasado una infancia y adolescencia soñando despierta, dibujando corazones distraídamente en las esquinas de sus cuadernos de biología, escribiendo sus nombres entrelazados (probando cómo sonaba eso de Margarethe Hasse-Meier) en las noches cafeinizadas, mientras se iba abriendo camino (lenta pero segura, por sus propios méritos) en su profesión vocacional.

Con su compromiso con…bueno, daba igual, no merecía ni que recordara su nombre; la cuestión es que gracias a aquella relación había relegado deliberadamente todas aquellas fantasías al baúl de los recuerdos. O eso había creído. Unas pocas horas en presencia de Marc Meier y había vuelto a ser la misma niñita enamorada hasta el tuétano con _"Time after time"_ a todas horas en la cabeza.

Pero en el fondo sabía que amándole sólo conseguía hacerse daño. Que le permitía hacerle daño, como tantas veces en el pasado la había humillado en el patio del colegio. Siempre le haría sentirse atrapada dentro de la calabaza de insuficiencia que era ella misma. Las doce campanadas repicaban en su conciencia a todas horas en aquel hospital.


	2. Alexis

_Last night I dreamt  
That somebody loved me  
No hope, no harm  
Just another false alarm_

_Last night I felt  
Real arms around me  
No hope, no harm  
Just another false alarm_

_So, tell me how long  
Before the last one ?  
And tell me how long  
Before the right one?_

_The story is old - I KNOW  
But it goes on  
The story is old - I KNOW  
But it goes on_

**(**_**Last night I dreamt that somebody loved me**_** – The Smiths)**

**Alexis.**

Y ahora corría esquivando invitados por los pasillos del hospital, tambaleándose sobre aquellos taconazos que hacían polvo los tobillos, vestida de gala (con su disfraz de Kim Basinger) y, cómo no, con el maquillaje cuarteado por las lágrimas. Como una Cenicienta apresurándose a esconderse de la transformación. La que la había sacudido y traído de vuelta brutalmente a su vulgar realidad, a la humillación que suponía darse cuenta de que todo lo que la había rodeado aquella noche había sido una farsa orquestada por el poder, la autoridad y la influencia que otorgaban infinidad de ceros en una cuenta corriente.

Pero lo que más dolía, además de su imperdonable ceguera, era que todo aquel supuesto reconocimiento que la sociedad, que sus colegas médicos, habían querido dedicarle a su labor asistencial… hubieran sido una ficción, basada en un sentimiento de respeto inexistente. Otro gasto desorbitado por parte de un hombre sin conciencia de su valor y con el único propósito de ¿qué? ¿Impresionarla? Aquel dinero bien hubiera podido emplearse en causas más nobles que el ego herido de una licenciada en Medicina sin la tesis acabada, sin casa propia, sin novio y con una rata más a la que ajusticiar al día siguiente.

Sólo quería encerrarse en el laboratorio, esconderse bajo una mesa con Eloise entre las manos, y llorar por la suerte de ambas.

Corrió con cautela. Esta vez sí que no dejaría atrás un zapato, o siquiera un rastro para que Bruce Wayne pudiera seguirla. Renunciaba al cuento de hadas.


	3. Medhi

**Mehdi.**

A pesar de todo la habían seguido. Mehdi Kaan, flotando como el aceite sobre el océano de sus problemas, había podido arrastrar su altura cargada de antidepresivos hasta el salón de actos del hospital, dispuesto a sacar fuerzas y ánimo de donde no los tenía para aplaudir a su Gretchen. Pensaba acercarse y felicitarla por el homenaje (precoz, pero homenaje a fin de cuentas, y no quería pararse a dilucidar las implicaciones reales de que aquel tipo, von Buren, estuviera rondándola con tanto interés). En el bolsillo llevaba una chocolatina. Su favorita. Un pequeño e inocente guiño entre amigos, se decía, esperando que la sonrisa que seguro que se le iba a escapar consiguiera borrar cualquier rastro de la sombra que había cruzado sus facciones al descubrir el sello de la multinacional de von Buren tras el cartel del evento. Pero lo cierto es que la echaba tanto de menos… echaba tanto de menos lo que apenas habían podido saborear.

Y entonces los vio. A los dos matones de metro noventa y cuadriculados como una cabina telefónica. Giraban la esquina por la que justo la acababa de ver torcer a ella.

Se le encogió el alma. La chocolatina se le escapó de entre los dedos, chocando con un golpe seco que quedó ahogado entre los aplausos.

No sabía muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía, guiado por un instinto extraño pero certero. Recordaba haberle escuchado lamentarse a Gretchen sobre el ultimátum respecto a su tesis en el ascensor aquella mañana. Y su tesis tenía que ver con bichos. Sólo había bichos en un área de todo el edificio.

Divergió del itinerario de los orangutanes al llegar a los sótanos, y mientras que éstos emprendían el registro de los vestuarios, él cogió el camino contrario. La llamó entre susurros por todos y cada uno de los laboratorios, hasta que por fin un hipido enmudeció en seco al abrir una puerta, delatándola.

-¡Gretchen, corre!-. apremió, con la voz ronca, saturada de ansiedad y agotamiento, medio asfixiado por la carrera. Sentía el pulso acelerado saltando en sus sienes y la adrenalina dirigía todas sus acciones.

-¿Medhi?- la pregunta se quebró en su garganta, sorprendida de verle a él y allí. O quizás estuviera aliviada de que no fuera otra persona.

No se dejó conmover ni entretener por el rimmel corrido, el agüilla tan poco favorecedora que le perlaba la parte superior del labio o la mueca sobresaltada. Apagó las luces y en automático la tomó por el codo con urgencia. Les arrastró hacia las sombras y la seguridad de la primera puerta que vio.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¿Qué pasa?- La irritación de la ignorancia hacían que el timbre de su voz ascendiera in crescendo hasta un límite alarmante que la obligó a mandarla a callar como a su hija los domingos por la mañana para no despertar a su madre. -Medhi, ¡háblame! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? También podríamos hablar fuera, aquí hace mucho…

Las protestas no cesaron. La empujó hacia el fondo de aquel almacén. No lo había pretendido pero la espalda de ella contactó con demasiada brusquedad con la pared metálica.

…Frío. gimió ella, y el hilo de vaho descubrió de lleno su error. Les había encerrado en la cámara frigorífica. Y el sistema se sellaba herméticamente para evitar fugas y contaminaciones. Sólo podía abrirse desde fuera. Y había dos tipos tres veces más grandes que él siguiéndole la pista a Gretchen para hacerle sólo Dios sabía qué…

-Los matones del chulo de mi ex te buscan.

-¡¿Qué?!

Él se hizo el loco, pero la pregunta fue más que una reacción por las tres piezas trascendentales de información en aquella frase escueta. Una exclamación llena de incredulidad de que no hubiera compartido con ella nada de eso antes.

-Mi mujer era una puta. Literalmente. Y debía mucho dinero. Demasiado para afrontar la deuda en el plazo que me ha dado esa gente… Se han dedicado a espiarme, nos fotografiaron juntos y…no les ha sido difícil deducir lo que significas para mí. Ahora quieren extorsionarme. Me quieren hacer daño haciéndote daño a ti, Gretchen.

El efecto inconfundible del miedo dilato sus pupilas bajo la luz lechosa y artificial de los halógenos.

-Dios mío…

-No lo permitiré, ¿me oyes?- lo dijo con tal vehemencia, apretando tanto su figura robusta contra la suya, que de haber seguido convencida de que era una princesa en apuros y él su Príncipe Azul, le habría creído.

Gretchen entornó los ojos. Menuda noche le estaban dando unos y otros… ¡Malditos hombres!

Pero la ternura con que le retiró de delante de los ojos el mechón ondulado que se le había escapado del recogido, la hizo alzar el mentón para mirarle a los ojos. Sin recriminaciones. No era su culpa. Era tan víctima como ella de lo absolutamente perra que era la vida. Temblaba entre sus manos. De angustia y del frío que la calaba hasta los huesos a través de la escasa tela del vestido, pero también de la emoción cálida que derretía su resolución por dentro.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardará en llegar la policía? -susurró ella, cosquilleándole el mentón. Había cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para intentar conservar todo el calor corporal posible y , como si fuera a compensar por lo que estaba a punto de revelar, frotó sus brazos y hombros desnudos con delicadeza.

-No me ha dado tiempo de avisar a nadie…

Le atravesó con las lanzas grises de sus ojos.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Pero estás loco? ¿Por el amor de Dios, has venido aquí a…a…protegerme y defenderme de esos…criminales sin habernos asegurado primero protección profesional? ¿Y si mis padres o…o…o cualquiera tardan demasiado en darse cuenta de que faltamos? ¿Tienes tu móvil? Ay, madre mía… El mío estaba moribundo cuando lo cogí esta mañana… -le castañeteaban los dientes, las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua e hiperventilaba, pero la histeria amenazaba con amplificarse peligrosamente. -Oh, Dios. ¿Sabemos siquiera si en este cuartucho hay cobertura? Vamos a morir asesinados. O de hipotermia y rematados… Oh, Dios, si ni siquiera he podido terminar la tesis. Ni encontrar al amor…

La atrajo hacia sí sin pensarlo dos veces, tomándola a ella por sorpresa y sus labios con necesidad. La besó para acallarla, para desafiarla, para demostrarle que estaba equivocada, para suplicar perdón y en un intento desesperado por recuperar la segunda oportunidad de ser feliz (la primera de serlo honestamente) en mucho tiempo.

Cuando se distanció para admirarla, tenía los labios en un mohín expectante, los ojos cerrados y pequeños cristales de hielo, lágrimas heladas, en las pestañas. Estaba tan bella…

-Gretchen, cuando prometo que estarás bien, lo digo en serio. No dejaré que nos ocurra nada. Aguantaremos aquí, callados, ¿vale? Esa gente se cansará de buscarte en unos minutos; creerán que nos hemos ido juntos, en el peor de los casos. En el mejor…los de seguridad se habrán dado cuenta de que unos intrusos andan hurgando entre los caros equipos y la propiedad privada del hospital, y tendrán que salir por la puerta de atrás.

-De acuerdo.- murmuró, apoyando la frente en su pecho como si no hubiera en el mundo sitio mejor en el que cobijarse en aquellas circunstancias. Quiso besarla de nuevo, pero no era el momento ni el lugar…y temía que si empezaba, no fuera capaz de parar. Pero tendrás que prometerme algo.

-Lo que sea. -accedió, sin preguntar siquiera las condiciones de aquel pacto.

-Que en cuanto salgamos de aquí me dejarás acompañarte a la comisaría para poner una denuncia. No puedes seguir viviendo así, con este miedo, Mehdi. Nadie merece estar así, pagando los pecados de otros, y menos tú. Bastante tienes con levantarte cada día sin tu hija…

No quiso corregirla. Ladeó la cabeza para que no pudiera ver la sombra nostálgica empañándole la mirada. Si salían de allí tendría que contarle la triste (y patética) verdad sobre su falsa paternidad también…

Pasaron minutos y más minutos en silencio, abrazados, agudizando el oído para anticiparse a sus perseguidores. Cuando el grado de adormecimiento de Gretchen y su huidiza concentración empezaban a preocuparle, pensando que al final sí que acabarían sacándoles de allí con los pies por delante y una infusión de suero caliente colgada de una vena, la puerta de la cámara se abrió.

-¿Doctor Kaan? ¿Haase? ¿Qué hacen ahí metidos?

Mehdi hizo el esfuerzo para enfocar la mirada y cuando reconoció a al individuo quiso darle las gracias por haber sido tan oportuno.

-Pero…¿y mis muestras? balbuceó. Necesitan frío y…

Antes de poder mascullar una protesta más, Gretchen tiró de las solapas de la bata y lo zarandeó con pulso sorprendentemente firme. Los tubos de ensayo casi se le escaparon de entre las manos.

-Knechtlsdorfer. Se los guardaremos. Pero vaya a por ayuda y llame a la policía. O mi padre se ocupará de patearle el culo personalmente, y ni siquiera san Marc Meier conseguirá ampararle como su perrito faldero. ¿Ha quedad clarito?

Ni un "sí" mustio. Salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo y la oreja pegada al teléfono móvil.

Suspirando, los dos se dejaron deslizar hasta el suelo junto a la estufa de cultivos, lejos del frío y la puerta de la cámara, que se cerró con un siseo.

-Gretchen…

-Hm…

-Ya que la enfermera Stefanie me ha desterrado por siempre de la residencia de enfermeras, me preguntaba si esta noche podría… si a tus padres no les importaría…

-¿Adoptarte en mi sofá?.- ofreció, frotando las manos entre sí y acurrucándose más contra él.

¡Era adorable que después de lo vivido aquella noche y, a pesar de la marcada palidez producida por el frío, pudiera aún ruborizarse de aquella manera!

-Pues… no creo que les haga gracia tener al hombre más buscado de la mafia durmiendo bajo su techo, pero harían una excepción con un buen amigo de su hija preferida.

-Su única hija, querrás decir…- bromeó, intentando disimular la tristeza que le había causado su elección de palabras. -Y no querría invadir vuestra casa, Gretchen. A fin de cuentas…soy sólo un amigo, un colega.

-No quería decir eso.- rió. Al menos ya volvía a notar la circulación regresar a sus extremidades. Y al cerebro. -Usé el condicional por algo, Mehdi, cariño. Esta noche nos iremos a un hotel, y ahí nos quedaremos hasta que consigamos resolver esto juntos.

-Odio que tengas que encargarte tú de sacar la basura de mi mujer, Gretchen…

-Y yo que te haya dejado malviviendo en esa basura… ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes! ¡La mala…pécora! Utilizando la excusa de su accidente para hundirte aún más, y encima llevarse a la niña con ella… No es justo, Mehdi.

-La vida no lo es. Sólo viven felices y comen perdices en los cuentos, por desgracia…

-Daremos con ella. Recuperaremos a tu hija… y le demostraremos que aún existe magia en este maldito mundo. Que a veces, cuando menos te lo esperas, hay cuentos que a trompicones se hacen realidad.

El candor de su sonrisa iluminó el laboratorio y su alma.

Sí. Le había devuelto la fe, el amor, el espíritu de vivir y las ganas de tirar por el retrete el frasco de píldoras que le quemaba en el bolsillo.

Gretchen Hasse se había zambullido de pleno en su vida aquella mañana de hacía dos años al saltar a un río en su traje de novia. Él creyó rescatarla de un supuesto intento de suicidio, pero desde ese momento había sido ella quien le había salvado a él. Su Damisela de Brillante armadura.

_What__'s this about? I figured love would shine through  
We've lost romance this world has turned so see through  
Open your mind, believe it's going to come to  
Romance alive and hope_

_She's got you high!_

**(**_**She's got you high**_** – Mumm-Ra)**


End file.
